Anthony's Object Camp
BFDI-II Camp.png|This camp started! I hope people does challenges! Box Challenge.png|Tle latest box challenge. Team Names.png|Their team names at Challenge 1. Resign-Ups Reminder.png|Resign-ups reminder for the 12 lazy contestants. Box Challenge Results.png|The contestants picked these boxes. (BFDI/II Camp R2) First Cake At Stake.png|The 8 contestants up for their first elimination. (BFDI/II Camp E1 and C3) Pencil getting flung to the TLC.png|Pencil is getting flung in the TLC. (BFDI/II Camp E1 and C3) Flower, the new host.png|Flower, the new host when announcer is absent. (BFDI/II Camp E1 and C3) Place Hidden.png|This was the announcer hiding. (BFDI/II Camp R3) Re-Sign Ups Space with Leafy.png|Leafy in resign-ups space (BFDI/II Camp R3) Introduction 16 contestants are battling to win Dream Island. New videos are uploaded every Friday (later Saturday). This camp is created by AnthonyBFDI and created in New York, USA. The videos are always in 1080p. Editing Rules My fans can edit this page but they cannot not remove any information, add false information or vandalize my page, spamming is not allowed either. General Game Rules Do challenges so you might have a chance having immunity and you might even win a win token if you do best on challenges. If you don't do a challenge, you receive a strike. To remove 1 strike, do a challenge. If you receive 3 strikes, you will be put up for resign-ups. There is no cheating! Cheating results elimination! Contestant Status Description This is used how contestants are performing. The Best Of Pencil Pencil did not do any challenges so she is eliminated in Elimination 1 / Challenge 3 right before she was in sign-ups. Pencil was also usually mean, selfish and/or annoying in BFDI(A). She was in 16th place. Table Keywords *Means that the contestant been put for re-sign ups for at least once. X Means that the person has cheated and cannot rejoin or debut. + Team Captain - Means that the person signed up more than once and now gets a disadvantage next challenge. Camp Information Challenge 1: The challenge will to pick a team name. The best 2 team names will be used in team challenges. Results 1/Challenge 2: 3 people did the challenge. 2 best team names were accepted (Awesome Asteroids and Blazing Rocks). The next challenge is to pick one box from 1 - 16. This challenge ended. Results 2: 3 people did the challenge. Blazing Rocks got a negative score while the lousy Awesome Asteroids members don't do the challenge. So Awesome Asteroids are up for elimination. At night, Lightbulb asked the Announcer if she can use the win tokens. The announcer said, "You may use the token anytime until tomorrow at morning". Elimination 1/Challenge 3: It was finally Cake At Stake. It had 4 votes. 3 of them got votes. Grassy is safe with 1 votes. It was down to Dora and Pencil. They got reasons why both of them will be eliminated. Dora was the last person safe. Pencil is eliminated because she was mean in BFDIA. It had 1 confessional and the challenge was to find the announcer. Flower is the new host unless the announcer comes back. She explains the challenges and gave time to do challenges until 8/30/13. That night, the announcer was still hiding. 2 hours later, he found a perfect spot. Results 3/Resign-Ups 1: 2 people did the challenge. 11 of them are now up for resign-ups. Flower will be creating a new token if they received at least 5 votes. Awesome Asteroids are up for elimination again. At night, Flower left this camp. The Resign-ups Space is now built by Leafy. Whoever is up for resign-ups, they will be. Top 2 Recent Videos Win Token Holders *Lightbulb- Win Token (will be lost if in resign-ups) *Rocky- Win Token Win Tokens Win Tokens are used to cut half of your votes. Gallery Can be used anytime. Give credit to AnthonyBFDI! (Youtube name is Anthony Regner) BFDI-II Camp.png|My BFDI/II Camp Logo. Box Challenge.png|The box challenge. Team Names.png|Team names shown in Challenge 1. Resign-Ups_Reminder.png|Resign-ups reminder for the 12 lazy contestants. Box Challenge Results.png|Box Challenge Results from BFDI/II Camp Results 2 First Cake At Stake.png|First Cake at Stake as their first elimination. Pencil getting flung to the TLC.png|Pencil is getting flung to the TLC. (BFDI/II Camp E1 C3) Flower, the new host.png|Flower, the new host. (BFDI/II Camp E1 C3) Place Hidden.png|There is where the announcer is hiding (BFDI/II Camp R3) Re-Sign Ups Space with Leafy.png|Resign-ups space with Leafy. ReSign-Ups Space.png|Resign-Ups Space HD